


Giving Gifts

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [11]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh spies the perfect gift to buy Speed for his birthday</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: aquamarine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Gifts

Calleigh looked at the calendar and sighed. Tim's birthday was coming up and she had no idea of what to get him. And judging by the questions she was getting from their friends, she wasn't alone.

He was a man of few needs and desires and some of those needs weren't something she could just give him. He wasn't into jewelry. He wasn't a clothes horse and even though he owned a few colorful shirts she also knew he preferred blacks and blues with the odd brown thrown in for good measure. 

"Here you go Miss Duquesne."

Calleigh looked up at the kid dropping off the mail and took the envelopes from him. The 5x7 plain brown envelop caught her eye so she opened it first. Pulling the contents out part way, she noticed the Logo for Arties Adult Playground and smiled. Making sure she was alone she finished pulling the contents out. It was a flier for a brand new line of merchandise; the birthstone collection of dildos and vibrators. She knew Tim's birthstone was aquamarine so when she saw the aquamarine colored dildo she knew exactly what she was getting him for his birthday. Tucking the flier back into the envelop and then into her handbag, she made plans for getting out of the lab early so she could make a pit stop on the way home and make her purchase.


End file.
